maskfandomcom-20200213-history
Miles Mayhem
Miles Mayhem is the founder and leader of V.E.N.O.M. (Vicious Evil Network of Mayhem). Previously, he had helped Matt Trakker and his brother Andy Trakker in the development of M.A.S.K.'s technology until he killed Andy and stole half of the technology to form his criminal organisation. Activities with V.E.N.O.M. * V.E.N.O.M. mission planning * Target assignment * Bossing his agents around Personality Miles Mayhem is the boss of V.E.N.O.M. and he makes sure nobody ever forgets it. When he gives one of his agents a task, he expects it to be completed successfully. He's rather vengeful towards M.A.S.K. and doesn't deal well with a plan being foiled. However, he seems to be somewhat forgiving towards his own agents, indicated by all of them staying in his service. Quotes * You blundering (wide variety of insults)! * MASK! * Fantastic! He's helpless! Comics Episode Appearances * 01-The Deathstone * 02-The Star Chariot * 03-The Book of Power * 04-Highway to Terror * 05-Video VENOM * 06-Dinosaur Boy * 07-The Ultimate Weapon * 08-The Roteks * 09-The Oz Effect * 10-Death From the Sky * 11-The Magma Mole * 12-Solaria Park * 13-The Creeping Terror * 14-Assault on Liberty * 15-The Sceptre of Rajim * 16-The Golden Goddess * 17-Mystery of the Rings * 18-Bad Vibrations * 19-Ghost Bomb * 20-Cold Fever * 21-Mardi Gras Mystery * 22-The Secret of Life * 23-Vanishing Point * 24-Counter-Clockwise Caper * 25-The Plant Show * 26-Secret of the Andes * 27-Panda Power * 28-Blackout * 29-A Matter of Gravity * 30-The Lost Riches of Rio * 31-Deadly Blue Slime * 32-The Currency of Conspiracy * 33-Caesar's Sword * 34-Peril in Paris * 35-In Dutch * 36-The Lippizaner Mystery * 37-The Sacred Rock * 38-Curse of Solomon's Gorge * 39-Green Nightmare * 40-Eyes of the Skull * 41-Stop Motion * 42-The Artemis Enigma * 43-The Chinese Scorpion * 44-Riddle of the Raven Master * 45-The Spectre of Captain Kidd * 46-The Secret of the Stones * 47-The Lost Fleet * 48-Quest of the Canyon * 49-Follow the Rainbow * 50-The Everglades Oddity * 51-Dragonfire * 52-The Royal Cape Caper * 53-Patchwork Puzzle * 54-Fog on Boulder Hill * 55-Plunder of Glowworm Grotto * 56-Stone Trees * 57-Incident in Istanbul * 58-The Creeping Desert * 59-The Scarlet Empress * 60-Venice Menace * 61-Treasure of the Nazca Plain * 62-Disappearing Act * 63-Gate of Darkness * 64-The Manakara Giant * 65-Raiders of the Orient Express * 66-Demolition Duel To The Death (moral only) * 67-Where Eagles Dare * 68-Homeward Bound * 69-The Battle of the Giants * 71-Challenge of the Masters * 72-For One Shining Moment * 73-High Noon * 74-The Battle For Baja * 75-Cliff Hanger Action Figures * Packed with Viper Mask and Switchblade * Packed with Flexor Mask and Buzzard, with Maximus Mayhem and Deep Freeze Mask * Packed with Ripper Mask in the V.E.N.O.M's revenge adventure pack * Packed with Raynet Mask in the Laser Command pack * Packed with New Viper mask and clone, packaged with Wolfbeast (1987) * European release action figure with Phyton mask with Nash Gorey and Powerhouse mask Gallery Milesmayhem.jpeg|Miles Mayhem Behind the Scenes Miles Mayhem was voiced by Brendan McKane. External Links *Miles Mayhem at Frank's He-Man Page *Miles Mayhem at IDW Hasbro Wiki *Miles Mayhem at Transformers Wiki *Miles Mayhem at Villains Wikia *Miles Mayhem - Viper by Wondermanrules at Deviantart.com *Miles Mayhem - Python by Wondermanrules at Deviantart.com Category:Characters voiced by Brendan McKane Category:V.E.N.O.M. Agents